Sister
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Mengurus Kagura memang sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai kakak, bukan tugas Ginpachi atau Abuto!


**GINTAMA © SORACHI HIDEAKI**

 **.**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

 **.**

0o0o0o0o0

Menjadi anak dari seorang Yakuza bukan sebuah prestasi bagi Kamui dan Kagura. Justru karena fakta itu keduanya sempat mendapat kesulitan untuk bergaul dengan lingkungan di sekolah. Tapi belakangan mereka bersyukur ayah mereka adalah yakuza yang terkenal di penjuruh kota dan sekitarnya—sejak kapan tepatnya Kamui dan Kagura sama-sama lupa, dengan begitu sekarang ada alasan bagi keduanya untuk bertingkah.

Kagura di sekolahnya bukan ketua geng atau orang paling kuat seperti sang kakak, tapi setidaknya dengan status sebagai anak yakuza ia bisa mendapat banyak perhatian. Dari guru, dari teman sekelas, dan bawahan.

Iya, di sekolah.

Karena Kagura sendiri tidak pernah kembali ke rumah yang ditinggali oleh kakak laki-laki dan ayahnya. Tidak pernah lagi pulang setelah ibunya meninggal dua tahun lalu. Sebagai gantinya salah satu guru di sekolah menawarkannya untuk tinggal di flat yang sama, bersebelahan maksudnya.

"Gin-chan!"

Yang dipanggil berhenti dan menoleh, membiarkan Kagura mendekat dan kemudian menghadiahkan satu ketukan di kepala. "Yang benar itu Ginpachi-sensei." Koreksinya.

"Dasar kau ini, sudah berapa kali aku ingatkan untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu saat di sekolah, kan?"

Kagura menggaruk bagian kepala yang kena ketuk tadi. Di banding sakit, justru terasa geli baginya. Terlalu pelan, terlalu baik, dan bukannya memberi efek jera, cara Ginpachi menegurnya tadi justru membuat candu. Diam-diam Kagura merencanakan cara yang sama untuk mendapat teguran yang sama pula.

"Hehe, maaf."

Sakata Ginpachi adalah guru yang merawatnya sejak dua tahun lalu. Tidak dengan percuma tentu saja. Gurunya itu bukan orang kaya—justru terbilang miskin, karena setiap tanggal tua kerjanya mendatangi flat Kagura dan ikut menumpang makan, jadi tidak mungkin bagi Ginpachi untuk mengurus Kagura dengan percuma. Ginpachi hanya menawarkan jasa pengawas selama Kagura tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya, dan jasa itu dibeli oleh ayahnya yang kebetulan juga jarang di rumah; terlalu sibuk berbisnis gelap mungkin.

Ginpachi juga yang menjamin kebebasan dan keselamatan Kagura, bisa dibilang orangtua kedua sungguhan.

Tapi bagi Kagura sendiri, ketimbang gantinya orangtua, Ginpachi lebih seperti seorang kakak. Dia menjadi teman bagi Kagura, menjaga Kagura, mengajari banyak hal (di luar pelajaran) pula, dan yang paling penting dia bersedia makan bersama dengan Kagura di atas satu meja kecil; Kagura menyebut itu adalah cara berbagi sepasang saudara.

"Jadi, ada apa memanggilku? Aku harus menemui Hattori-sensei dan meminjam Jump minggu ini."

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu saja, hari ini aku dapat kiriman daging dari ayahku. Mau makan malam di flatku lagi?"

"Oh, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Tapi jangan meminta ganti rugi seperti terakhir kalinya."

"Tenang saja."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti malam."

Kalau boleh jujur Kagura bukan orang yang demawan yang suka membagi-bagikan makanannya, kerena biarpun ukuran tubuhnya mungil-imut-imut, porsi makannya benar-benar banyak. Kagura hanya tidak suka makan sendirian, Kagura hanya ingin ada yang menemaninya waktu makan, hanya itu—kalau tidak, mana sudi dia membagi daging mahal yang dibawakan khusus oleh ayahnya dari Sapporo pada orang lain.

Kagura terbiasa makan dengan seseorang sejak kecil, hanya kerena alasan itu.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

Sampai di rumahnya yang Kamui lakukan adalah melempar tas ke sembarang arah, membiarkan para bawahan yang menjadi pesuruhnya di rumah mengurus tas itu.

"Kamui-sama." Itu panggilan yang Kamui dapat setelah setengah mati menolak dipanggil dengan 'Obotchan' oleh bawahan ayahnya. Kamui jadi ingat, Kagura juga membenci panggilan 'Ojuo-sama' yang diberikan padanya.

"Apa?"

"Untuk makan malam hari ini ada daging kiriman dari Presdir."

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Aku sedang ingin makan _yakiniku_."

"Baik, akan segera disiapkan."

Masuk ke dalam kamar Kamui langsung merebahkan diri. Bisa dia dengar suara berisik salah satu utusan ayahnya yang memerintah bawahan lain untuk menyiapkan makan malamnya. Hari ini masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya juga. Kagura masih belum pulang—menolak untuk diajak pulang oleh bawahan tepatnya, jadi makan malam hari ini hanya akan ada dirinya di sisi meja. Tidak ada ayahnya atau Kagura.

Sebelumnya Kamui tidak pernah mengeluh tentang ini, tapi sudah dua tahun Kagura tidak pulang, sudah dua tahun ayahnya membiarkan hal itu, dan sudah dua tahun Kamui terpaksa makan dengan para bawahan ayahnya di rumah. Makan bersama ayahnya hanya akan terjadi beberapa bulan sekali, itupun sangat sunyi, tidak ada yang memulai obrolan. Jadi bukan salah Kamui kalau belakangan ia merasa jengah dengan cara hidupnya sekarang ini.

Satu-satunya orang yang diharap akan berbagi kesedihan setelah ibunya meninggal justru kabur dan mencari orang lain untuk bermain keluarga-keluargaan. Satu-satunya alasan Kamui tidak pergi dari rumah itu justru menolak untuk pulang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Oi." Satu dari pesuruh di rumah itu berhenti dan mendekat pada Kamui begitu ia panggil. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana kabar Kagura?"

"Tadi pagi Abuto-san yang mengantar kiriman dari Presedir bilang kalau Ojou-sama baik-baik saja."

"Oh." Dengan gerak tangan sederhana Kamui memerintah pesuruhnya itu untuk pergi dari sana, membiarkan dirinya kembali pada kesendirian di ruang besar yang mereka sebut sebagai ruang keluarga.

Sebenarnya Kamui tahu dimana Kagura tinggal, sekolah Kagura itu juga tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, Kamui juga punya satu teman dekat yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan Kagura, belum lagi Kamui juga tahu kontak guru yang bertanggung jawab atas Kagura dan menggantikan tugas ayahnya. Ada banyak cara untuk Kamui mengetahui kabar Kagura, tidak ada halangan yang berarti juga yang akan membatasi dirinya untuk bertemu dengan adiknya itu, tapi Kamui pribadi tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Kagura semenjak pemakaman ibunya.

Ia merindukan Kagura, tentu saja.

Biar bagaimana pun Kamui adalah kakak laki-laki Kagura. Orang yang biasanya paling banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kagura dibanding yang lain, orang yang mengajari Kagura berbagai macam cara permainan, dan orang yang biasa makan bersama dengan Kagura di satu meja kecil di ruang keluarga rumah mereka yang telalu megah ini. Harusnya bukan hal yang mengejutkan kalau Kamui merindukan adiknya.

Yang jadi masalah adalah, selama ini Kamui sendiri terlalu sering memilih diam dan dingin dengan semua yang Kagura lakukan semenjak ibu mereka meninggal. Kalau sekarang ia kembali perduli dan menjadi kakak laki-laki seperti dulu, apa Kagura masih mau menerimanya? —Kamui ingin tahu itu.

"Abuto! Oi, aku tidak jadi makan malam di rumah. Simpan _yakiniku_ itu untuk besok malam saja." Sambil mengatakan itu Kamui bejalan keluar rumah. Seragam sekolahnya masih ia kenakan, tidak ada niat untuk menggantinya dengan pakaian biasa sebelum pergi. Satu-satunya yang dibawa adalah payung kertas yang selalu menjadi identitas keluarganya.

"Kamui, kau mau kemana?" Abuto mendekat saat ia sampai di depan gerbang besar yang menjadi lambang rumahnya. Ornamen naga yang ada di kanan dan kiri pagar seperti bukti nyata kalau rumah ini adalah milik keluarga Yato, yakuza yang berkuasa di sana.

"Aku akan menemui Kagura sebentar."

Setelah jawabannya itu tidak ada yang menahan langkahnya lagi. Satu-satunya yang Kamui takutkan hanya jika dirinya ditolak oleh sang adik begitu menunjukan diri.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

Baru kali ini Kagura tidur di ruang kesehatan sekolah karena sakit sungguhan—karena memang jujur saja, yang sebelum-sebelumnya hanya alasan untuk membolos kelas.

Dulu semasa ada ibunya, satu-satunya orang di rumah yang mudah sakit hanya sang ibu. Baik Kagura maupun Kamui selalu menjadi kebanggan ibu mereka di rumah sakit karena tumbuh menjadi anak sehat yang tidak menuruni gen penyakitan sang ibu. Demam seperti sekarang juga seingat Kagura terakhir menyerangnya saat sang ibu masih ada, penyebabnya karena Kagura yang main hujan-hujanan dan pulang malam.

Untuk kali ini Kagura tidak paham kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir tidak berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Ingin pulang ke rumah juga terpaksa menunggu Ginpachi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya karena tidak bisa pulang sendiri. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mencoba untuk tidur.

Besok kalau belum membaik Ginpachi pasti akan memerintahnya untuk istirahat di rumah, dan di sana masalahnya. Kagura tidak suka hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Terbiasa main sampai sore, jalan-jalan dan membuat onar di sekolah dua tahun ini membuat kamar tempat tinggalnya sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar hotel.

Padahal dulunya, Kagura lebih suka main di rumah. Tidak seperti sekarang, dulu pulang adalah waktu yang selalu dia tunggu, main di luar hanya akan terjadi jika ada teman yang menjemputnya, itupun tidak akan lama karena memang pada dasarnya di rumah Kagura sudah punya semuanya. Teman main, mainan, dan ibunya. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk pergi lama-lama.

Tapi sekarang, memikirkan untuk pulang ke flat dan tinggal seharian di sana saja sudah membuat Kagura tambah pusing, apalagi memikirkan untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang asli.

"Kagura, kau masih tidur?"

"Oh, Gin-chan. Sudah selesai?"

Ginpachi mengangguk. Meletakan tas kerja dan jas putihnya di meja samping tempat Kagura berbaring. Untuk sesaat Kagura merasa beruntung ada Ginpachi dalam hidupnya. Walau terkenal malas dan cuek, tapi dia mau repot-repot menjadi ganti ayah dan kakak laki-laki bagi Kagura.

"Mau mampir ke rumah sakit?"

Kagura menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Maaf ya, Gin-chan. Padahal aku sudah janji untuk makan di tempatku hari ini."

"Ah, bukan masalah. Lagi pula aku sudah tahu kalau ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini. Tidak biasanya kau mau membagi makanan istimewa seperti itu, dan ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau demam." Tangan besar yang menenyentuh keningnya terasa sejuk. Kagura tidak ingin kehilangan sensasi itu cepat-cepat.

"Bisa bangun?" Kagura bangun dan mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi belum sempat melangkah keseimbangannya sudah hilang. Baru kali ini, seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kagura merasa sangat lemah. "Aku gendong saja."

Untung saja sekolah sudah sepi, dan memang pada dasarnya semua warga sekolah juga sudah tahu kondisi keluarga Kagura dan hubungan Kagura dengan Ginpachi. Digendong seperti ini tidak akan membuat masalah apapun bagi mereka sebenarnya.

"Gin-chan, aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan bilang pada ayahku atau kakakku kalau aku sakit."

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Untuk kali ini saja. Aku mohon."

Kagura hanya merasa kalau ayah dan kakaknya tiba-tiba muncul saat ia dalam keadaan seperti ini maka air matanya tidak akan tertahan, dan Kagura tidak ingin menangis di hadapan mereka. Tidak lagi, setelah kepergian ibunya, Kagura tidak ingin menunjukan sisi lemahnya ini pada siapapun—pada ayahnya dan Kamui. Tidak!

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini aku setuju. Tapi kalau sampai besok keadaanmu tidak membaik, aku akan mengabari mereka."

Tidak bisa menjawab, Kagura memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung bidang milik Ginpachi. Aroma yang dia hirup berbeda dengan ayahnya, beda dengan milik Kamui, milik Ginpachi lebih seperti aroma susu strawberry dan rokok. Ayahnya dan Kamui bukan perokok, mereka juga tidak suka susu, tapi aroma milik Ginpachi cukup menenangkan untuknya saat ini.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

Belum sempat Kamui mengetuk, pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut perak bergelombang muncul dan cukup untuk mengagetkan Kamui saat itu juga. Dia hampir mendapat pukulan payung yang Kamui bawa kalau saja Kamui tidak sempat berhenti.

"Oh-oh, ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Apa perdulimu?"

"Yah, tidak ada sebenarnya. Tapi kebetulan sekali, adikmu sedang sakit di dalam. Aku akan pergi beli obat sebentar, bisa tolong jaga dia?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kamui pria yang harusnya guru wali kelas Kagura itu itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan pintu flat milik Kagura terbuka di hadapan Kamui.

Sejak awal niat Kamui memang menemui Kagura, tapi masuk ke dalam flat milik Kagura saat pemiliknya belum memberikan ijin, Kagura mungkin akan sangat marah padanya—pada si Ginpachi juga. Tapi tadi katanya Kagura sedang sakit, jadi tidak salah juga kalau Kamui masuk untuk memastikan keadaan, begini-begini Kamui juga kakak laki-laki Kagura.

"Kagura?" Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Kamui akhirnya menemukan sang adik yang sedang tertidur di salah satu ruang. Setelah didekati bisa dengan jelas Kamui lihat keringat yang keluar dari tubuh adiknya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, entah sejak kapan tangannya sudah menyentuh kening sang adik.

Kagura mengerang pelan, dan saat itu Kamui baru tersadar kalau tangannya mungkin menganggu tidur sang adik.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Kamui hanya duduk diam memperhatikan sang adik. Wajah yang sudah dua hampir dua tahun ini hanya bisa dia lihat dari kejauhan kini ada di jarak yang tidak sampai satu meter jauhnya. Bisa dengan mudah dia raih, bisa dengan mudah dia sentuh. Tapi menakutkan untuk melakukan itu.

"Loh, dia masih tidur?" Kamui meneloleh, mendapati Sakata Ginpachi sudah kembali dan langsung masuk ke dalam dapur yang letaknya berlawanan dengan ruang tempat Kagura tidur. "Aku kira kau akan membangunkannya."

 _Mana mungkin!_

Dia pikir Kamui itu kakak macam apa yang akan menganggu tidur adiknya yang sedang sakit?

"Aku sudah membelikan obat dan minuman isotonik, suruh dia meminumnya saat bangun nanti. Oh, dan tolong panaskan bubur yang sudah aku beli ini kalau dia bangun, sebelum minum obat dia harus makan sesuatu dulu." Kamui hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung pria berambut perak itu dari tempatnya, melihat seberapa gesit pria itu membenahi belanjaannya di dapur flat adiknya.

"Oh, dan satu lagi." Kali ini dia menoleh, tapi sama sekali tidak mendekat pada Kamui. "Malam ini aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku, jadi aku harap kau bisa menginap di sini, dan mengawasi dia. _Futon_ tambahannya ada di lemari di belakangmu."

Kamui menoleh sesaat untuk melihat lemari yang ditunjuk di belakangnya dan kembali pada Ginpachi yang kini sudah ada di depan pintu ruangan ini. "Maaf merepotkan, ya. Oh, dan kalau kau lapar, Kagura punya daging di lemari es-nya. Kau bisa memakan itu, aku rasa dia tidak akan marah kalau kau makan bagian milikku."

Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kamui dalam keadaan kesal bukan main.

Ada beberapa alasan, yang pertama karena sepertinya sekarang Ginpachi lebih tahu tentang adiknya, padahal dia baru mengurus adiknya dua tahun ini. Yang kedua, karena sifat tukang mengaturnya, biarpun dia lebih tua bukan berarti dia bebas mengatur Kamui ini-itu juga. Kemudian yang terakhir karena kata 'maaf merepotkan' yang dia katakan tadi, memangnya dia pikir dia siapanya Kagura sampai bisa mengatakan itu pada Kamui?

 _Mengurus Kagura memang seharusnya adalah tugasku!_

Tapi Kamui tahu betul marah pun percuma. Semua instruksi yang Ginpachi katakan tadi adalah benar, dan sebagai seorang kakak seharusnya Kamui yang lebih tahu kalau adiknya membutuhkan semua itu ketika sakit, tapi apa yang Kamui lakukan sejak tadi? ... Dibandingkan dengan Ginpachi, Kamui justru lebih seperti orang luar yang tidak sengaja bertamu saat tuan rumah tidak ada di tempat.

"Kagura." Sekali lagi tangannya menyentuh kening sang adik. Kali ini disengaja, dengan niat untuk membangunkan, tapi mencoba untuk selembut mungkin. "Hei, bangun."

Melenguh sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mata. Bisa Kamui tangkap dengan jelas bagaimana kagetnya dia, Kamui sendiri kaget mendapati dirinya tidak kabur dan bertahan disana. Padahal selama ini yang selalu menjaga jarak adalah dia, karena Kamui yang selalu menjauh Kagura memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"Kamui?"

"Ou, cepat bangun dan ganti bajumu dengan yang kering."

Kamui ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk adiknya, ingin membayar sikap dinginnya pada Kagura dua tahun terakhir dan berharap bisa kembali menjadi kakak yang terus dicintai adik perempuannya seperti dulu.

Kamui membuka lemari lain di ruangan itu, mengambil beberapa potong pakaian kering dan memberikannya pada Kagura sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi ke dapur. Melakukan apa yang sudah Ginpachi instrusikan padanya tadi.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

Kagura hanya bisa duduk diam memperatian punggung sang kakak yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik dapurnya. Ingin menghentikan Kamui, tapi takut kalau setelah itu Kamui justru memilih untuk pulang dan meninggalkannya. Kagura masih ingin bersama dengan kakaknya, masih ingin menikmati aroma maskulin yang persis seperti aroma ayah mereka dari sang kakak.

"Nah, katakan apa yang kau lakukan semalam sampai bisa demam seperti ini?" Kamui sama sekali tidak menoleh, tapi Kagura tahu arti pertanyaan itu.

Perasaan senang mendapat perhatian yang sempat hilang dua tahun terakhir ini membuat air matanya tidak bisa tertahan lagi. _Ah, kenapa juga Kamui harus datang di saat seperti ini._

"Tidak banyak, hanya menonton Youtube dan chatting-an."

"Lalu kenapa bisa sampai demam?"

"Tidak tahu."

Kali ini Kamui menoleh, mendekat sambil membawa nampan yang menampung minuman isotonik, bubur hangat dan bungkus obat. Setelah duduk dia baru kembali melanjutkan introgasinya. "Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu sampai bisa demam seperti ini."

"Ah ya, aku ingat. Aku membiarkan jendela itu terbuka sampai pagi."

"Bodoh." Satu pukulan kecil di keningnya menyertai kata itu. Tidak sakit, tapi Kagura setengah mati menahan air matanya saat ini. Senang bukan main bisa mendapat teguran sederhana itu dari sang kakak. "Biarpun saat siang udaranya masih hangat, tapi ini sudah memasuki akhir musim gugur."

"Maaf-maaf." Bagian yang kena pukul terasa geli, Kagura tidak bisa berhenti menggaruknya.

Dewa, sungguh, Kagura ingin segera memeluk kakaknya saat ini juga. Ingin menangis dalam pelukan Kamui sepuasnya dan melepas rindu yang tertahan dua tahun terakhir ini. Kagura ingin Kamui membayar semua waktu yang sudah ia lewati tanpa Kagura, meninggalkan Kagura sendirian, dan tidak pernah mencari Kagura.

"Nah, makan dulu." Satu sendok bubur hangat mengarah padanya, butuh waktu sampai Kagura memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya dan menghampiri sendok yang diarahkan padanya. "Bukan aku yang membuatnya, semua ini si Gin yang menyiapkannya untukmu."

Tidak masalah. Kagura tidak keberatan. Kamui sudah ada untuknya saat ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Gin juga bilang malam ini dia ada acara jadi dia meminta aku untuk menginap dan mengawasiku ... boleh?" Lirih, hampir tidak bisa di dengar pertanyaan terakhirnya.

Tapi spontan, Kagura mengangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan lirih barusan. "Tentu saja!"

"Oh, dan satu lagi, Gin bilang aku boleh memakan daging bagiannya di lemari es-mu."

"Hah? Apa hak dia bilang seperti itu? Itu daging milikku!"

Senyap sesaat sebelum akhirnya Kagura tertawa bersama Kamui. Sifat mereka yang pelit makanan itu persis dan bagian itu yang memendekat jarak di antara mereka sejak tadi. Kagura bersyukur ia sakit hari ini.

"Cepat habiskan buburnya, minum obatmu dan istirahat. Nanti aku akan siapkan makan malam kita, _yakiniku_ , kan?"

Kagura mengangguk setuju dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

Kamui mungkin harus berterima kasih pada Ginpachi untuk ini. Karena kebohongan orang itu, sekarang dia memiliki kesempatan untuk tidur bersama dengan adik kesayangannya lagi. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum akhirnya lampu dimatikan, seperti saat ibu mereka masih ada.

Kamui tahu, ada acara dengan teman itu hanya bohong. Tadi saat belanja untuk makan malamnya, Kamui melihat Ginpachi yang memasuki salah satu kedai minum tidak jauh dari stasiun. Sendirian, dan terlihat lesu.

"Hei, Kagura apa aku boleh ikut tinggal disini?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tempat ini lebih hangat dari di rumah, seperti di dalam kamar ibu dulu. Aku suka aroma yang kau pakai, mengingatkan tentang ibu."

Di samping, Kagura tidur memunggunginya. Tapi Kamui tahu adiknya belum tidur. Selalu bersama sejak kecil membuat Kamui mengenal baik bagaimana adiknya itu.

"Aku ingin bersama denganmu. Makan sendirian setiap hari, dan tinggal di rumah yang hampir setiap ruangannya kosong itu tidak enak. Aku juga ingin ikut bersama denganmu, apa untuk yang satu ini kau juga akan mengijinkan aku?"

Kagura menoleh, tangannya yang dingin meraih pipi Kamui. Ada jejak air mata di ujung mata sang adik, tapi Kamui tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengahapus jejak itu. "Kalau kau tinggal di sini juga, ayah tidak akan punya siapa-siapa lagi di rumahnya."

"Biarkan saja. Dia sendiri jarang pulang."

"Tetap saja tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?" Kagura tidak menjawab. "Atau ... Bagaimana kalau kau pulang saja? Ayo kembali ke rumah kita lagi." Kagura selalu menolak setiap kali Abuto mengajaknya pulang, mungkin kalau Kamui yang mengajak, jawabannya akan berubah.

Kagura menggeleng.

"Aku hanya akan kembali jika ayah dan kau yang datang menjemputku. Gin-chan juga sudah pernah bilang pada ayah, dia akan mengembalikan aku kalau kalian berdua yang datang menjemputku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena sekarang dia adalah ayah sekaligus kakak bagiku."

Kamui tidak pernah tahu kalau akan sesakit ini rasanya saat adiknya bukan lagi adiknya. Dulu selepas kepergian ibunya, Kamui menjauhi Kagura karena tidak kuat harus berhadapan dengan sang adik. Kagura dan ibu mereka benar-benar mirip, bukan hanya wajah, tapi suara dan kebiasaannya. Kamui menjauh karena takut menjadikan Kagura sebagai pengganti sang ibu, tapi ternyata keputusannya salah besar.

Bukannya menjaga perasaan sang adik, Kamui justru melukai hati sang adik. Bukan Kagura yang menjauh, tapi Kamui sendiri yang membuang adiknya.

"Kagura."

"Hm?"

"Jangan sakit lagi."

"Baik, kak."

.

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

.

 **24/05/2018 17:00**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
